Rio 3: The Lost Navigator
by AltoFlute
Summary: One moment, Blu was having a fun time with Jewel. The next, he was in the pouring down fall of an Amazon Thunderstorm. Lost, and frightened, Blu has to find his way back, with the help of a White Macaw, with Blue stripes. He hopes to find his way back to Jewel. But could Blu end up liking this White Macaw?
1. The Amazon Thunderstorm

The sun rose up softly in the north eastern sky of the Amazon Rain forest. As did the tribe of the Blue Macaws. Almost all birds, except for one adult city-folk Macaw named Blu were awake. Jewel had no intention to wake him again, he would have to get used to it, on his own. It was entertaining when Blu was in trouble later into the afternoon by Jewel's father.

On this day though, the sun shined right through the trees into their home that Jewel, Blue, and their three kids Carla, Bia and Tiago officially lived in. It was the peak of Winter, as it was there in South America. Christmas was just in a few days, which the birds them selves, were getting ready for. The jungle, with it's official marking declaring it a National Park. Safe from human extinction, the Macaws are thriving here, even the Red Macaws.

Blue of course, was a human-attracted bird. Raised by his human, Linda. They lived in Minnesota until Tulio had came down looking for him, bringing Blue and Linda all the way down to Rio De Janeiro. Captured together by Jewel, they eventually fell in love, and had their three kids. Now later on into their lives together, they found out that they might not be the only Blue Macaws out in the world, and went off to find these Macaws. Jewel had found her dad, after they had found them. Or the Macaws found them. Blu was still a city-folk bird, and couldn't even learn the ways of the Jungle well.

As the Macaw stretched out in the morning hours. No one was in the home, typical for him. But he was woken up naturally, instead of by Jewel's Father. Which he was happy about at the very least. Moving towards the edge of the opening, and soon dropping out of it. As he felt the wind speed up, he spread his wings out, giving out a soft tilt up, leveling him self out though the trees. It was nice to be able to fly. He can't imagine life without it now.

As he banked towards the water fall of the Blue Macaw's tribal, sort of Plaza like area. He was beginning to lower him self towards the ground, in doing so. He was picking up speed, but nothing a quick change in direction could do. Practically gliding the entire way down there without giving any thought at all, Blu had landed at the shore line of the water, Watching all of the birds flying around having the time of their lives. He didn't fit in well with the birds here, Jewel's Father was trying his best to make him fit in, but he can't do anything right. So he was left to do nothing.

The weather was very calm out. No rain in sight for miles, and soft winds blowing in from the south east. It was the calm before the storm. A cold front will be moving in soon, and with that brought large thunder storms. This was will be different though; very different. Blu got a fix on Jewel and the kids, and took off into the air, Taking about a minute before he was flying along side Jewel. Giving her his greetings, as her as well. They flew around for a while, not sure of what they wanted to do. The kids had branched off doing something random like they usually had done.

As the Tribal song had started up, Blu and Jewel couldn't help but get into the center of one of the circles dancing with her in the air, singing along with her. Having quite the fun time. It was the one thing in the tribe Blu was good at. Since it happens all the time, but Blu wasn't tired of it. Neither was Jewel. The song doesn't last long, but Blu enjoyed every second of it. Once it had ended off, Blu and Jewel flew to their home, eating up a few Brazil nuts for lunch.

The sky began to darken up a bit, as clouds from the South East were forming, and coming into the area. No one had noticed them. Not even Blu, he seemed to be enjoying him self too much on this day, to pay attention, nor to have any worries about anything. He was with Jewel, that was all that mattered to him. As the clouds nearly got right on-top of the Tribal grounds, it began to rain, only slightly. then soon, turning into a heavy down pour, causing everyone to evacuate the plaza area, into their homes. Blu was away from Jewel when the down pour started.

As the down pour continued to come down, Blu began to feel unknown about where he was. He could barely see anything, visibility was so low, that he couldn't even see the leaves of the trees. He picked a direction he thought was their home, and began to fly that way, After a while of not seeing anything, he turned heading another way. All of this was bringing him farther than where he wanted to be. The temperature cooled down quick enough that small hail was beginning to form. Blu was at least 15 to 30 miles away from the Tribe at this point. Getting farther and farther as he began to panic about where he was.

A flash of lightning near by him, made his ears ring at the loud booming sound. Dizzy, and numb from the rain. Blu began to flew, what he hoped was down. So worried about what was going on, As he got lower. He wondered how low he actually was. He was speeding up, which was a sign he was actually going down, but how fast he didn't know until he could actually see the ground. Which came at him very quickly.

Darkness was the next thing he could see. It seemed to last only a few seconds for him. But it was actually 3 days until he opened his eyes. Finding him self inside a birds nest. He fussed around confused, and disoriented. Until a beautiful, White Macaw, with Light blue stripes on her head, and wings flew into the tree at that moment. Blu had froze in place where he was when she came in. When she looked over at him, and smiled. He started to apologize about freaking out, and everything that he was doing, sort of just mumbling off.

She was only giggling away at him. Which only made him feel more awkward and scarred about her. Then curiosity struck him. He had never seen a bird like her. a White Macaw, with Blue stripes, the stripes almost matched the blue that was on Jewel. It then struck him, where was he. How far away from Jewel, and the Tribe was he?

Blu looked up at the White Macaw with his Hazel eyes. Looking at her green amber eyes. Asking her "W-What would be your name?"

The White Macaw smiled at him, gladly answering him back "My name, is Natália."

Natália's voice seemed to have calmed down Blu a bit more. He could see that she was just a friendly Macaw, like he was. Very non-violent, unless his life depended upon it. Blu didn't know anything about her. About where he was; Or even about how Natália had managed to get him into her nest, high into the tree. Blu was glad she took the time to get him up here. Of it was her of course, but he is assuming it was her.

Blu looked outside the entrance of the name, the area was completely unfamiliar. The air was even cleaner here, so he was into the heart of the Amazon even more than what he was in. It was obvious he was far from where he was. It seemed to be even farther than what he had expected.

How lost was he...? 

* * *

**Hopefully this is the start of something? Please give me a review! It inspires me to continue the story!**


	2. Retraining Part 1

Blu sighed when he looked back towards Natália. The next thing he noticed was a sharp pain in his right wing. He flinched at the pain, but it just made it worse, and gave out a yelp. Wanting to put his other wing on it. Natália was quick about stopping him from doing so and told him.

"Mind your wing there... Uhm... What was your name?"

Blu listened to her, realizing he never had given her his name, and replied with "Blu... my name is Blu."

Natália nodded, giving him a half smile, and then continued on with what she was going to say "Oh.. yeah, duh... Don't mess with your wing. I found you when you were in the mud of a river bank, after a storm had passed. Your wing was twisted, and... yeah, you were unconscious." She turned her head away, looking at the ground. She knew nothing of medical care or anything, especially a twisted wing.

Blu widened his eyes when she had said his wing was twisted. It began to worry him badly... Could he still have the ability to fly, or not...? At least he is still used to walking around, being the pro he is at that. It's easy as eating some cake. So yes, it worried him; yet he wasn't too terribly worried about it. He was more worried about how Jewel was without him there.

Blu looked up into the light blue sky, with some orange and red fade with it. Sunrise was still there, he wondered what they were doing currently... 

* * *

It had been three days since Jewel was first looking for Blu in the mists of the storm. Calling him out, getting worried each time. The more she kept looking. the even more worried she had been getting, and into wondering if the worst had happened... If he was killed during the storm, or injured enough that he would die soon. She had to keep looking, she just had too... 

* * *

Blu sighed once more, looking back at Natália. In which she asked "Are you hungry, Blu?"

Nodding in her reply, Blu moved out of the way of the entrance, so she may head out to get something to eat. Which she had done pretty much instantly without saying another word. There has not been much talking lately with him. the day before he left, and now. He is still barely talking. There wasn't much to talk about.

He went into deep though, thinking about many things, Jewel; If she was okay. How far the boarder of the National Park was. How far the Tribe was from here... It didn't take long until Natália had landed back in the nest, which in honesty, frightened him. She was very fast about what she did when it came to movement. She had 2 Brazil nuts with her, breaking one open, and rolling it to Blu. He smiled at her kindness, taking the Brazil nut, and working into it with ease to eat it. While in that time, she got into hers, eating the Brazil Nut. Once, both done; she pushed the Brazil nuts out of the tree, which landed in a pile of some Brazil Nuts already there. 

* * *

It was a good week now since Blu had gone missing. Jewel's Father finally convinced Jewel that she needed to stop looking for him. It was not good for her at this point. She had to accept one thing, and that was that she lost Blu... her lover.. Her heart ached for him at this time. Blu's heart ached for her...

While she was alone. She softly sang towards the stars her favourite song. Blu began to do the same thing, but he was making sure Natália was asleep, since he couldn't leave the nest.

Jewel: Let's come together, singing love and harmonia  
We are so different, but the same inside our hearts  
Beautiful colors, as far as the eyes can see ya  
Open your wings, fly when you hear the call

Blu: Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures  
Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom  
Like lah lah lah hoo hoo  
One for the jungle família  
Like bah bah bah boo boo  
Calling the beautiful creatures

Jewel/Blu: Come this way celebrate  
Laugh and dance all the way  
Follow me sing along  
Lah lah bah bah boom boom

Jewel Já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou

Jewel/Blu: Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures  
Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom  
Like lah lah lah hoo hoo  
One for the jungle família  
Like bah bah bah boo boo  
Calling the beautiful creatures...

* * *

Two weeks later, Natália and Blu were on the ground of the Amazon rain forest. She was trying to teach Blu how to fly again. Although his wing still ached, he had more mobility with it, and it was straightened out at this point, and not twisted. The best he could do currently, is flap his wings, and hover a tiny bit before his wing began to pain him. He managed to glide down from the high tree nest, but that was it.

By the end of that day, Blu could managed about 10 seconds airborne, before falling on his face. Natália giggling at him many times. When Blu made it back to the next, Natália was already there. eating a brazil nut, the other one fully opened. The sun had already set, and Blu was exhausted from her being so pushy to get him flying. She never got to know him yet. He is a complete stranger to her, yet she felt like friends to the Blue Macaw. He had eaten his Brazil nut, this time. taking both of the Brazil shells out of the entrance. After so, he laid down, falling asleep nearly instantly. Natália not helping her self to giggle a bit. She stretched out her wings, laying on the other side of the nest from Blu, watching him as she started to fall asleep. 

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D Reviews are welcomed, and always favourite and follow the story for more!**


	3. The Signs

The sun rose up in the soft orange sky the following morning. Life in the Amazon was stirring awake early, like usual. It doesn't take much to wake up life here. Storms were a usual, some were quite bad, others were just calm rain drops. It's how the Amazon is a Rainforest.

Though the weather is very much cleared up, it was still a normality that it will rain the following day, or later on during that week. It has been at least two weeks since Blu had gone missing in the Blue Macaw tribe. Jewel had constantly continued to search, even if her father had told her to no longer look, she would sneak out, but it was noticeable that she was gone after a few hours.

At this point, they've given up trying to stop her, and let her be to look. She didn't talk much, the kids were with Roberto. Something caught Jewel's attention while she was out farther north of the Tribe. She came across a few blue feathers, moving down, and stopping there. She grabbed the feather, analyzing the Blue Macaw feather, realizing who it was… It was Blu's feather! She was close to him, she could almost feel him right there, but she wasn't sure.

What Jewel doesn't realize, was that he was right there, above her sleeping, but they did not see each other. This was because Blu was usually sleeping in the morning. Jewel knew he was alive, and he had to find him. She was close, she could almost feel him there. By the time Blu had woken up, she was gone. No where in sight, they had no clue that they were close to each other. As the morning hours crept into the afternoon. Blu was working on gliding now with his slightly broken wing.

He was able to manage though, Natalia was encouraging him to try flapping his wings, so he could fly instead of glide. It was no use, his wing was hurting from the gliding. He called out to her "Nat, I can't! Even with gliding my wing hurts!"

Natalia sighed at his call to her, and took to the skies, flying up next to him, and told him "Well, we need to get you flying again some how, no bird can't just… not fly."

Blu nodded, understanding and replied with, "Well… I used to not be able to fly for a long time. about 15 or so years. I don't know how many anymore. I was quite used to it, and I still am today."

Natalia nodded. She looked out into the bright blue sky, taking in the fresh Amazon air. She baked back towards the tree, Blu doing the same. He landed on a lower branch, and climbed up to Natalia's nest. At the same time, she was landing in her nest.

* * *

Jewel flew aimlessly through the jungle. Well, not aimlessly, she was heading back to the tribe. She had Blu's feathers in her Talons. She made sure her Talons would not drop the feathers, she didn't want to lose the last thing she has of Blu.

Storms were approaching once again, these would not be as bad as the one where Blu was lost. Yet, they would still be a heavy thunderstorm moving through. A typical time for the Amazon rainforest.

By the time Jewel had managed to get back to the tribe, the storm was already on top of them, and pouring of rain. Her wings were damp, and wet, but she managed to keep Blu's feathers that she found dry, so she can save them. It was a bit of an inspiration for her. To help her find him more.


End file.
